


oh, there you are

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Das zwischen ihnen beiden ist etwas Besonderes, davon ist Percy überzeugt.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 2





	oh, there you are

**Author's Note:**

> _and then my soul saw you_  
>  and it kinda went  
> 'oh, there you are. i've been looking for you.'   
>  [happily ever after](https://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=29786#t29786)

Das zwischen ihnen beiden ist etwas Besonderes, davon ist Percy überzeugt. Es ist beinahe so, als ob er mit elf in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen wäre, den schottischen Jungen entdeckt und voller Inbrunst »wir beide werden Freunde« gesagt hätte, woraus sich eine lebenslange Freundschaft entwickelt hätte. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Also, nicht ganz. Er ist mit elf in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen und er hat einen schottischen Jungen entdeckt, aber sein Herz hat ihm so bis zum Hals geschlagen, dass er kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht hat. (Es war ein bisschen, als hätte seine Seele »oh, da bist Du ja« gesagt und dann »ich hab überall nach Dir gesucht« und Percy war so überwältigt von diesem Gefühl, dass er es das erste halbe Jahr nicht über sich gebracht hat, mit Oliver zu reden.)

»Woran denkst Du?«, wispert Oliver Percy in sein Ohr; ihre Beine sind ineinander verschlungen und Percy weiß gerade nicht einmal, wo er anfängt und Oliver aufhört. Alles ist gerade ein großes Wir, das Percy um nichts in der Welt missen möchte. (Vielleicht hatten sich ihre Seelen tatsächlich gesucht und gefunden und vielleicht waren sie davor viel zu lange getrennt gewesen.)  
»Nur daran, wie sehr ich Dich liebe.


End file.
